


Don't Want to Go Home

by The_Fallen_Angel_Gabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human AU, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fallen_Angel_Gabe/pseuds/The_Fallen_Angel_Gabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sees a boy walk home every day. Which, wouldn't be weird if he hadn't heard he was always earliest to the bus stop. Why did this kid love school so much? Or, does he love school at all? All he knows, is he has to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walking Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supernatural_kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_kitten/gifts).



 

Sam watched as yet again the boy slowly got off the bus. It was the daily routine. Sam had sat nearest to the back again, just so he could turn, and still see the boy _walk_ home. That wouldn't be all too crazy, if it wasn't for the fact that, in the mornings, when they went _to_ school, the boy had always been there first. Other kids even said that they'd race to the bus stop just to see if they could beat the kid there. They still haven't, and they've got up earlier and earlier with no signs of stopping. One kid said he had gone there an hour early and the kid was sitting on the ground, just waiting for the bus.

Sam found it so weird. This kid is always last to the bus, but everyone saves him one of the seats in the very back. Always. Every day Sam was tempted to reach out and grab him when he passed getting on the bus, but he was too scared to ever try. He wanted to know why the kid wanted to go to school so badly. What was so appealing to school anyways? School was hell. It was a black pit where souls were tortured. He wouldn't be surprised if one day it turned out that it was the actual gateway to hell, because half of those people were demons.

They acted obnoxious and stuck up. Most of them picked on the poor boy too. The guy would try to hang out with them all the time. They always found a new way to make fun of him, and he just took it and acted happy. At least, Sam thought he did. Sometimes he thought the smiles were genuine, and that might just be worse. Then the boy wouldn't know what he's even getting into.

He didn't know why, but he wanted to make friends with the boy. He seemed nice and interesting. He just, couldn't get up the nerve to talk to the guy. If only he could, maybe he could get an explanation and understand why he loved school so much. Maybe he could ask Dean about him, since Dean was the one in his grade, not Sam.

As Sam turned back in his seat he formed a plan. If only he thought of it sooner, because summer was just a few weeks away, and there was almost no chance then that he would see the boy. At least... not until next year.


	2. Names and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I decided to make a second chapter, but I'm still not sure about continuing it. Also, note that Sam is in third grade and Dean and Gabriel are in seventh.

When Sam got home he ran to the front of the bus to catch up with Dean. Dean, as always, waited for him before going down the stairs. When Sam reached him, his older brother put his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Hey, little brother. Good day at school?" Dean asked as he lead the way down the stairs and towards the sidewalk. The bus' doors closed and it disappeared down the corner. Sam smiled at Dean as they walked the short ways to their house.

"Pretty good. Mrs. Meyer let us have reading time again." Sam said excitedly. He thought maybe he could ask about the Walking Boy, then, because he wasn't sure if Dean would talk when their dad came home. "Hey, so Dean, I have a question." Dean looked at Sam.

"About?"

"About somebody-"

"Oooh, does little Sammy have a crush?" Sam laughed at Dean's nickname fore him. "Boy or girl?" Dean always knew that Sam was bi, even at the young age of eight.

"I don't have a crush Dean. I was just wondering about a kid in your class."

"Oh?"

"I'm just not sure about their name." Sam said, looking slightly puzzled.

"Alright well what do they look like?" Dean down at Sam expectantly.

"He's got blonde hair. He rides our bus, he always sits in the back, and-" Sam begins to frantically explain what little he knew about the other boy.

"Oh, you mean Gabriel." Dean said annoyed. Sam looked up at him, even more confused then ever. "Sam, don't mess with him, ok? He's an as- a jerk. He's prideful and selfish. He plays pranks on everybody." Sam was still trying to figure out what was wrong with asking about Gabriel.

"But, I call you a jerk all the time. Everybody calls each other that now. Plus, you and I play pranks on each other all the time."

"Yeah, but Sammy. I'm not talking about the fun pranks we pull on each other. I'm saying more like.. I don't know it's just worse. He does it for his enjoyment, and only his."

"Oh."

"Yeah. He isn't a nice guy. He acts like it, but it's all fake. Trust me when I say, stay away from him." Dean warned. He took his arm off Sam's shoulders and bounded up the steps to their house. Sam followed and entered the house behind Dean.

"Can you tell me more about him though?" Dean had gone straight to the kitchen, while Sam threw his bag onto the dining room table.

"Sam, I thought you were going to drop it?"

"I just want to know why he wants to go to school so badly." Dean looked surprised.

"Well, he loves school. He's one of the smartest kids in the class. He loves reading and learning just about everything. Except, he knows that he's one of the best. He thinks he is the best though. Always telling people that they're wrong and he's right. Every time we have to write something and somebody corrects his writing, he gives them his best glare." Sam was still trying to grasp an image of Gabriel. So, he was an absolute jerk, but he loved school, reading, and being a know-it-all? "He's got a bunch of friends. Pretty much everyone in our grade. He mainly hangs out with the popular people though. Pretty charismatic if you ask me. No one seems to realize just how much of a jerk he is until he leaves. This girl Lily, has a total crush on him, for some strange reason. I mean, he pretty much acts like he hates her. He picks on her all the time, yet she always comes running back to him."

"Why does he pick on her?"

"He picks on everybody. Sam, the thing you need to know about this school, is that everybody picks on everybody. Gabriel, he's like a loner. Just a really social loner. He goes in between groups as he pleases, but he's got no best friends. Just a really close group. And no one knows a lot about his home life, just about the fact he lives in a big family."

"How big?"

"Sam, just drop it ok?" Dean says harshly. Sam cowers back for a second before opening his backpack to do homework. He hadn't given up yet on his plan. He just needed Dean's agreement. He spent the next few hours finishing his homework, and thinking of a way to approach Dean about Gabriel without it ending up with Dean saying no. Finally after he finished all his homework, he decided to go talk to his brother who had gone to his room to finish homework. Now Sam was only a third grader, he didn't have very bright plans, so he really hoped Dean would agree without him having to beg. Sam had just reached the door when Dean opened it up. Dean saw his little brother then crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame. He waited for Sam to speak.

"So, ok. I know you're gonna get mad at me bringing Gabriel up again, but hear me out!" Dean was just about to close his door again when Sam reached his arms out. "I will leave it all alone if you just do me one favor. Really, I won't ever bring him up again. Just _one_ favor." Dean looked away, exasperated, but let Sam continue. "Is it possible you can get him to sit next to me on the bus?"

Dean rolled his eyes before turning to Sam once again. "Sam, I don't want you in his business. He's an ass. Trust me. You meet him, you won't want anything to do with him after. Even if you do, he'll back stab you sometime after you become friends. I can't watch you get hurt, Sammy." So, Sam would have to beg.

"Please Dean?" Sam gave him his best puppy eyes, which Sam knew his older brother just couldn't resist. Dean finally sighed and agreed. At least he didn't have to beg too much.

"Yeah, I can get you next to him on the bus. But promise me, whether you like him or not, you'll stay away from him after this?" Sam nodded and they shook hands to seal the deal. Finally, Sam could talk to the older seventh grader. He just hoped he had the confidence to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember, Sam is in third grade, his plans aren't really going to be huge.


	3. Home is....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a glimpse into Gabriel's home life and thoughts. It'll help later on. I listened to Hope by Farewell, Dreamer while writing this, trust me, there's a reason I mentioned that. Sorry for any mistakes in spelling or whatever else. Otherwise, Enjoy!

When Gabriel had gotten home, he immediately went to his room to get started on homework. Of course, the procrastinator that he was decided to put it off for awhile so he could find his iPod to listen to some music. After searching for ten minutes he decided to ask his older brother, whom he shared his room with, about where it went.

"Hey, Michael?" Gabriel asked looking over at Michael who was seated at his desk as usual.

"What Gabriel?" Michael questioned back, annoyed. "Can't you see I'm doing work? Shouldn't you be doing work too?"

"Well, yeah. But I can't work without my music, have you seen my iPod?"

"Yeah it's right here." Michael held up his brother's bright red iPod.

"Awesome thanks-"

"I'll give it to you for a price."

"What? Are you serious?" Gabriel asked, shocked, yet not surprised in the least at his brother's behavior.

"Well, you shouldn't be leaving it around everywhere." Michael shrugged.

"It was literally only on my desk. How is that leaving it around?" Gabriel was getting furious, but he kept it out of his voice. Just in case his brother wanted to do something with his iPod. He was still hoping his brother hadn't already done something to it.

"Well, maybe next time you should just do the dishes when I asked, instead of playing your stupid video games." Michael told him with authority in his voice.

"That isn't fair! You're not my parents!" Gabriel was getting desperate, he was almost sure Michael had done something to his music now.

"Oh well. Now I'll give it to you if you take the trash out."

"Are you serious? That's your job this week, not mine!"

"Well do you want your music back or not?" Michael asked with innocence. Gabriel set his jaw. He wouldn't let his brother win again.

"Fine. I'll do it later after I finish my homework. Can I have it back now?" Gabriel forced out. He was defeated again. But what choice did he have? He didn't know how to put music on his iPod like other people. Michael always did it for him. That's why Gabriel was scared, because Michael could put the music on his iPod as easily as take it all off. Michael tossed Gabriel's iPod to him and Gabriel scrambled to catch it. He glared at his brother.

"Don't forget to wear your headphones again!" Michael yelled at him in irritation. Gabriel didn't turn to his brother and only grunted in response. "Gabe?"

"Yeah! I heard you the first time Michael!"

"Then fucking answer next time." Gabriel rolled his eyes in a mix of annoyance and anger. Gabriel quickly found his headphones and plugged them into his iPod. He turned it on and went to choose his music.

"What the fuck Michael!?" Gabriel whipped around in his chair. His entire iPod was wiped of his music. All of it, every last song. Gabriel could barely contain his anger against his brother. His brother would easily win of course. He was stronger, faster, taller, smarter, and older. He knew if he pissed Michael off, Michael could tear him to shreds.

"Don't sass me brother. Maybe you should learn some respect for others. And did the goody two shoes brother just swear?" Michael asked with pride and sarcasm. Gabriel stood up and walked out of their room. Might as well get the garbage done now. Let some of his anger defuse before going to face Michael again. He walked through the kitchen where Lucifer was making some snack in the microwave.

"Hey Gabriel, what was today's math assignment?" Gabriel let out a sigh. Lucifer was only five months older than him, but since Gabriel was born in September, Lucifer was technically a grade older. Except Lucifer had been held back a grade when he was younger because he refused to do his work. He ended up failing, going to summer school, and failing those classes as well. So Gabriel was stuck with his brother being in the same class as him.

"I don't know-

"What do you mean you don't know? You were there weren't you?" Lucifer interrogated harshly.

"Luce I don't remember, ok? I finished it in class and left my homework in the locker." Gabriel answered with submission. Luckily, Lucifer didn't press any further. He grabbed the garbage can from the kitchen and looked to see how full it was. Since it wasn't too full, he went to get other trash cans from around the house. Once that was done, he took the filled bag and went outside.

When he came back in he was careful to shut the front door. He didn't need anyone else berating him for a simple mistake. He decided to grab some dinner first. His family used to have dinner together, but with his mom not coming home until almost seven and his dad working nights, it was scavenger hunt every night. Every man for themselves in dinner. Most nights Gabriel cooked for his younger siblings, Castiel and Anna, but tonight he just wanted to get his homework done in some peace. Hell, at this point he just wanted peace. When he made his plate of leftover meatloaf, he went to the living room to see Castiel playing video games.

"What game are you playing?" He asked his seven year old brother. Castiel was the youngest in his third grade class, but he didn't look the part. Castiel was already pretty tall, Gabriel thought that in a few years time Castiel would nearly be as tall as him, if not taller.

"Lego Batman." Came the short reply. "Wanna play with me?" Castiel asked, pausing the game and turning around in his chair with pleading eyes at Gabriel.

"Sorry, dude. I gotta finish homework first. If I have time I will later. That sound ok?" Gabriel asked guiltily. Castiel nodded, but his disappointed pout made Gabriel feel worse. After watching his brother pass a few levels and finishing his own meatloaf, Gabriel went back to his shared room to, hopefully, get some homework done. 

"Back so soon?" Michael sat staring at his computer screen. He had his headphones in, so Gabriel didn't bother answering. He just sat down at his own desk to try and figure out how to word his essay. He sucked at essays. He understood how to make them, what to write when. He just couldn't seem to grasp the concept of how to make it flow or prove his point.

It took three hours to get the little amount of homework he had done. First, Lucifer kept coming in and begging for help, and then when Gabriel had tried to help, Lucifer told him that's not how it was taught and yelled at him for being stupid. That he should have been smarter than this, because he knew Gabriel had better grades than most of their class. Second, their mom had come home and called a family meeting and lectured about responsibility when she found out that neither the dog nor the two youngest had been fed. She thanked Michael for taking the trash out, and being the only person 'who takes any responsibility around here'. Michael sneered at him and fed the two younger kids. Lucifer had glared at him with a disappointed look and fed the dog. After spending five minutes dialing down his anger and frustration, Gabriel set to work yet again. Only to be interrupted a third time to do dishes and take care of the cat litter.

So, finally, Gabriel had gotten his work done, but then he remember that it was laundry day. So, he went and got his clothes and took care of them before anyone else had a chance to yell at him. He tried to take a quick shower, but not even a minute after he got in Michael was yelling at him to hurry up so that he could get in. Gabriel had hoped the shower would release the tension in his shoulders, but it only made things worse. He was rushed out and he was sure he still had some shampoo behind his ear.

When Gabriel finally went to bed he was too exhausted to think. He took a deep breath and settled in, but he couldn't sleep. His mind kept wandering. He had friends, right? He felt horrible because he felt like he was treating them unfairly half the time. He just hoped they understood he was messing around and didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings. He doubted it. It was like no matter how many times he tried to make a place for himself, he felt shut out and alone. His family was no better. Michael and Lucifer had disowned him years ago. Hannah practically followed in their footsteps and treated him like some sort of servant. He only saw each of his parents once a day. His dad for about half an hour in the morning before school, and his mom about an hour before she konked out and he had to go back to his homework. Castiel seemed to be the only person who cared about him, but even then it didn't seem to last long.

Gabriel stared at the wall, wishing for some answers from someone somewhere. He didn't believe in God, or at least he didn't think so. From what they were saying at church and youth group, he was pretty sure he'd never had a relationship with the Lord. He didn't particularly care either. He just wanted to get out. Except he couldn't, he was stuck at the smallest school in their city. He didn't do sports, and since their school was so small, they didn't have clubs. In fact only the elementary kids were allowed to do plays, and that only happened once a year. His "friends" never invited him anywhere either. He could never get out.

Gabriel was dreading summer. He'd be all cooped up at home, or forced to go to summer school. He may have passed all his classes, but if he didn't at least work around the house, he'd be sent to school just so he'd do something instead of lounge around. It wasn't his fault everyone did stuff. He tried to do things, but his hobby was an indoor activity, art. He would only draw, but half the time he wasn't interested. He'd be stuck in this godforsaken house with his two older siblings who would probably fight nonstop while Gabriel did all the chores.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriel attempted to control his feelings. His anger and frustration had gotten the better of him today, he would push it down better tomorrow. Now was the time to sleep. He knew he would have nightmares, waking up in a cold sweat after another imaginary creature tried to eat him alive, but he was used to it at that point. So used to it, he wouldn't even budge anymore. Just open his eyes, take a breath, and fall asleep. Unless it was six thirty, then he'd get up and start his day. That was just the daily routine for him. Wake up from nightmares, escape from this hell of a place, only to come back and experience it firsthand and then fall asleep restarting the same cycle.

It seemed nothing went right. Only because everything was wrong. He just wished that for once, something would go right or at least his way.


	4. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally gets to meet the Walking Boy. He learns some interesting things, but still none of his questions really get answered.

Sam was excited for the day. The day he would finally talk to the Walking Boy- Gabriel, as Dean told him. He was so excited he literally jumped out of bed that morning. He had time to kill, so for once he got a good breakfast. Unlike all the others which were basically a quick snack. When Dean came down he smirked at Sam's excitement.

"You really want to know this kid don't you?" He asked passing Sam at the kitchen table to get a glass of milk. Sam turned from the book he was reading to give his brother, what his brother called, his signature 'bitchface'.

"Duh, why do you think I begged you?" Dean shrugged. "So does this mean I can hang out with him if things go well and I don't end up hating him like you say I will?"

"No." Dean said firmly.

"Fine." Sam frowned and turned back to his book. He waited another fifteen minutes for his brother to get ready before he stuffed his book in his bag and headed out the front door. They only had to wait another five minutes before their bus came. Dean let Sam on before him like he did every day, and Sam headed towards his regular seat. He knew that, because of some bus schedules and routes, Gabriel wouldn't be taking his morning bus. Sam hated that he had to wait the entire day just to have a small conversation with the Walking Boy, but to him, it was worth it. He had already been waiting weeks for his perfect opportunity, he could wait another day. When they arrived at school, Dean made sure Sam got to his class like he did every day.

"You'll be okay today?" Dean asked his usual question. He ruffled Sam's hair, causing Sam to push his hand away.

"Yeah I'll be fine Dean. Just because I'm eight doesn't mean I'm a baby!" Sam gave him an annoyed smile and turned to walk into his classroom.

"Hey, Sammy?" Sam turned to look at his older brother. "Just be careful today, alright?" Dean asked with concern. He knew his brother would probably ignore his warning about Gabriel. He just wished Sam would be a little smarter when it came to people.

"I'll be fine, Dean. I'll see you later." Sam repeated, brushing him off which only succeeded in making his brother more worried. Sam entered his classroom and Dean reluctantly left.

******

_Finally._ Sam thought as he rushed out of his classroom at the end of the day. He ran to the bus unable to contain his excitement. His classroom was farther from the bus than other classrooms, so he wasn't the first one on, but he still made it to the back. After what felt like a lifetime, Sam saw Gabriel walking to the bus. He was the last one on, like every day so far. He went straight to the back, like it was his daily routine. Which, actually it was. Sam was filled with joy when the other kids who usually sat in the back were farther up front. Dean had kept his promise. He felt like he couldn't contain his absolute joy when Gabriel sat down next to him, and when Gabriel smiled at him? It made his heart skip a beat. It was a beautiful smile. One Sam had never seen and wished to see more of.

"Hi, I'm Sam." Sam told him after the blonde boy had gotten situated. He stuck his hand out, unsure if Gabriel would answer. Gabriel looked at him funny.  _Probably because I said the lamest thing on earth._ Sam thinks.

"Gabriel." The blonde shook Sam's out stretched hand. "Sam, as in Dean's brother right?" Sam nodded his head vigorously. Gabriel had known about Sam? But Gabriel was in the junior high classes, he couldn't possibly know Sam.

"How'd you know?"

"Well for starters, Dean is in my grade." Sam blushed and looked down. He already knew Dean talked about him all the time. He couldn't believe he forgot Dean did that. He was stupid for forgetting. "Second, my little brother Castiel is in your class." Sam's head shot up to look at the Walking Boy. "And third, I made it my mission to know everybody at this school. There's only about five hundred kids who go to this school. It's small, so yeah." Sam could see Gabriel blush a little.

"So, how many people do you know? Do you know all five hundred?" Sam asked. Gabriel's face lit up at Sam's question. Something about it made Sam's chest hurt. He didn't know why, Gabriel was happy, why should that look make Sam feel sad about it?

"The question you might want to ask is who I don't know. Then again I don't think I could answer that, because I don't know who I don't know." Gabriel smirked and wiggled his eyebrows which made Sam laugh. He thought Gabriel was funny. _How could Dean think that Gabriel was bad? He's cool and funny, and he knew me._

"So who don't you know?" Sam gave him a sly smile which Gabriel laughed at.

"I told you. I don't know who I don't know. Although I could probably tell you I don't know about fifty people. It's hard to know someone you've never met." Sam nodded.

"But you never met me."

"Well, I feel like I have since your brother talks about you all the time. He's pretty proud of you, you know. He's got nothing but compliments about you." Sam blushed with embarrassment. Dean has practically raised him since their mother died and their dad was always leaving to either get a job or drink. So it was normal that Dean would act like a proud parent and always talking about Sam's achievements. That still didn't make it any less embarrassing. Gabriel laughed at Sam's embarrassment.

"I have a question." Sam told him after a minute. Gabriel stopped laughing and smiled.

"Yeah, sure."

"Why do you walk home?" Gabriel cocked his head in confusion.

"What?"

"Well, it's just that, other kids say you get to the bus stop way early. Like hours early, and you're always the last one to the bus. And other kids like to run or race home, because they don't like school. Den also says that you like school, but I don't know why. School sucks." Sam explained. Gabriel didn't know how to react to Sam's questioning. He loved school, he could learn stuff. He liked his teachers and his friends. It didn't occur to Gabriel that it appeared that he liked school more than home.

"Well, Dean's right. I love school. I get to learn a lot. I mean, sure there's stuff that's hard for me. Just like everyone else, but when I go to school it can help me understand what I'm doing wrong. I like to learn about the world, science is one of my favorites." Sam still looked confused about why Gabriel liked school.

"I don't like science that much. I mean, it's cool because magic is considered science, but that's the only reason why." Gabriel nodded.

"So you like magic?"

"Yeah! It's cool. Dean lets me watch Harry Potter sometimes, when he says it isn't so bad. It's cool that they can move objects and turn things into other things. And you can make yourself fly just on sticks!" Sam went on to explain more, but Gabriel looked away, not really listening. He forgot all about the excitement over Harry Potter. Everyone loved it, but his parents refused to let him read or watch any of it. There was a lot he wasn't supposed to mess with. He assumed it was because they were pretty religious when it came to those kinds of things. He barely knew what Lord of the Rings was about. He got lost in thought and Sam was now background noise. After a few more minutes of Sam's babbling, he said something that Gabriel actually caught. "How big is your family?" Gabriel laughed and looked over at him again.

"Pretty big. It sure isn't as big as the Duggars but it's bigger than the average sized family. It's also way different than any family."

"What do you mean?" Sam looked at Gabriel perplexed.

"Well, see. None of us are actually related to each other. Not by blood anyways. Michael and Lucifer were born in Europe. Michael was born in Italy, and Lucifer in Germany. Lucifer was actually born with darker hair, but dyed it blonde about a year ago. Castiel and Hannah look most alike, but they are actually from two different families. They were both born in Maine, but he's from the south and she the north. I was born just a city north of here. My parents adopted all of us." Sam looked at him in wonder.

"You have a big family." Gabriel chuckled.

"Yeah." The bus stopped and he looked out the window. "Looks like this is my stop." He smiled at Sam who looked disappointed. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I just-"

"Let's get a move on kid, I got to drop off other kids too you know." Gabriel gave Sam and apologetic smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow maybe?" Sam looked down for a second, pondering something. Then looked up with a little hope in his eyes and nodded eagerly. Gabriel smiled at him, then grabbed his backpack and started his long trek home. Sam stayed and watched Gabriel walk home. He didn't notice before that Castiel went with him, he was probably too focused on the Walking Boy to realize. Or it could be that Castiel was already way ahead of Gabriel that Sam never noticed that Gabriel did have company as he walked home.

He sank back down into his seat. He wasn't sure what to think of Gabriel. He seemed cool to Sam, he did stop listening to him when he talked about Harry Potter, than again most people did. Sam knew he talked excessively about the it, almost never letting other getting a word in edgewise. He didn't think that was why Gabriel stopped listening. He almost looked, sad, like he was left out of the loop or something. He also had noticed Gabriel kept checking his phone. It wasn't an iPhone or anything, just another flip phone, and he only seemed to go through his contacts and messages. Maybe he was waiting for someone's text?

Sam didn't know, but he didn't want to get into Gabriel's business. Dean was already going to be mad that he agreed to meet with Gabriel again. He wanted to know more about Gabriel. He liked him, but he couldn't understand why he felt sorry for the boy. He seemed to have an interesting family, and he couldn't help but smile when Gabriel was practically beaming when he talked about his family. He must be pretty proud of them, like Dean about Sam. He just couldn't get the Walking Boy out of his head. He didn't seem like a bad person like Dean had said, only a little when he laughed at Sam's embarrassment. But then again, everyone laughed when Sam got embarrassed, so it's not like it was a new thing.

Later at night the two boys thought of each other. Sam wondering how he could talk to Gabriel to learn and understand him without Dean finding out. He also couldn't figure out why the Walking Boy liked school, what was good about it? Why did the other boy want to go to school so much? Gabriel pondering over why someone was so interested in someone like him, he pushed the thoughts away just thinking that Sam looked up to him because he was older. Most kids did, but Gabriel wasn't a role model, he never was. He didn't realize it until last year, but Gabriel treated people terribly. He wanted to fix that, but when he tried to be nice, the kid thought he was gonna prank him. There was no way Sam really wanted anything to do with him. It had to be just the kid looking up to an older kid. There was no other explanation. Both boys went to bed wondering, wondering, puzzled as to what the other boy wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the actors aren't actually those nationalities, or that Lucifer ever died his hair blonde. I just wanted to add a little bit and make it different. Plus it helps later on, trust me.


	5. Something more? Definitely

Sam didn't know whether to see Gabriel again or not. He promised he'd meet the Walking Boy again, but he also promised Dean it'd be just once. Since he knew that Dean would be furious at him, he chose to meet Gabriel again. He didn't think he could stand seeing Gabriel get hurt. He would do anything to prevent that from happening. So when the day ended, he ran to the bus. Sam knew that the other kids would be there again, Dean's promise was for only one day. He didn't make it, there was only one spot left, and Sam knew that was meant for Gabriel. So, Sam sat a few seats up in his normal spot. He wished he could sit back there again. He didn't want to let Gabriel down, but now he had no choice.

Since Sam usually sat by himself, he moved to the window seat and looked out. He saw Gabriel walk past, being the last one to the bus again. He was going to wave, but he couldn't get Gabriel's attention. Sam felt to ashamed to watch Gabriel take his seat, so he continued staring out the window. He didn't notice the footsteps that stopped right by him.

"Is this seat taken?" Sam continued staring out the window, he didn't want to get his own hopes up. "Sorry, if I'm interrupting something, but it appears that my bus buddy couldn't make it to the back with me." Sam smiled and turned around to see a glowing mischievous grin.

"No, he couldn't. He wished he could though." Sam smile faded as he spoke. The Walking Boy shrugged.

"Can't always make it. Plus it's the end of the year, seat changes are rare." Gabriel smiled at Sam and took a seat next to him. Sam willingly moved his bag to make room for the older boy. "So, how was your day?" Sam shrugged.

"Like any other." Gabriel gave a small laugh.

"Really? So you had the same conversations as yesterday? Or how about the day before that? Seems a bit odd, and boring." Sam laughed.

"You know what I mean."

"Actually I don't. I don't know what your days are like." Gabriel said teasingly, but Sam could hear the serious undertone. So Sam started telling him about his day, he briefly paused when Dean caught his eye. Dean was glaring at him and mouthing something to him, but Sam chose to ignore him and continue talking about his day to Gabriel.

"So how was your day?"

"Mine, uh same as usual I guess." Sam smirked.

"Except I don't know what your days are like." Gabriel stared at him and almost laughed. The kid practically outsmarted him. His main worry, was if he had to explain it all to Sam. Thankfully he saw his stop ahead.

"Sorry, Mini Moose, but I have to go. It's been nice talking to you."

"Wait, we'll still talk right?" Gabriel looked at him like he was dumb.

"Of course."

"Even next year?" Gabriel gave him an amused look. "Well, ya know, cause there's two weeks left of school." Gabriel smiled and ruffled Sam's hair.

"Why not? Hopefully you still ride my bus next year though." The bus stopped and Gabriel grabbed his bag and hopped off. Sam watched him leave again, just like he always did, but this time was so much different. Yesterday, he was filled with uncertainty, now he was filled with hope. Who knew that only two days ago Sam didn't even know Gabriel's name?

*******

As the last two weeks of school went by, Sam learned more about the Walking Boy. He liked to draw, but he didn't do it too often. He played for the school's basketball team, and ran track, but he only did it because his friends convinced him to. Gabriel wasn't sure what he was going to be when he grew up, but he hoped it was something in theater. His favorite color was green, which would explain about half his shirts.

Sam also learned a lot of different things that Gabriel didn't even tell him. Gabriel was a believer, but started to doubt his own beliefs in God. Sam could tell that when he talked about how religious his mom was. Gabriel had a passion for music, but he couldn't pursue it like he wanted. Sam could tell that by the way he never had headphones, and how the light died in his eyes when he said he didn't play instruments. Then he would joke about how his teachers always left him, but that was only because their jobs and lives changed.

Sam could also tell that Gabriel wasn't very cultured. He knew his younger brother Castiel wasn't, if Castiel's constant desperate pleading for Sam to talk to him about everything from sports to games to music to movies was anything to go by. Sam could tell that with Gabriel because he only understood a few famous lines and most references just went over his head. After a week of subtly asking about what Gabriel watched and wasn't allowed to watch, Sam knew for sure he didn't know anything about culture.

He wasn't allowed to play with Pokemon. He wasn't allowed to watch most things that involved violence, witchcraft, or anything remotely demonic. After asking if Gabriel knew anything about _Lord of the Rings_ , he added fantasy to the list. He seemed to know a lot about mythology, but only from the Greek, Roman, and Norse cultures. That was only the beginning. Despite Gabriel's passion for music, he knew nothing of it. He didn't know anything Rock, nothing Classic, Blues, Jazz, Country, all of it made Gabriel seem lost and discouraged. He knew very little about rap, and he knew the most about Pop. Even then it was very little, he couldn't name a single artist and knew about ten songs, at most.

Sam was surprised that Dean kept his mouth shut on the whole matter. He didn't even mention Gabriel or how Sam had gone back on his promise. _Which_ , Sam thought,  _is actually a really good thing. Now I can do it without feeling too guilty._

**

For Gabriel, it was very different. He didn't think a kid knew more than him about anything, but he was proved insanely wrong. This kid probably studied aerodynamics in his free time. Gabriel's world seemed to open up the more Sam talked about different cultural things. He knew all of it existed, he just never thought he would want to know. Now he wanted to know everything. When he told Sam most of what he could and could not watch, the kid looked like he was about to blow a gasket. Sam had looked up so confused, angry, and desperate, Gabriel almost had to laugh.

'What do you mean you don't know anything about  _Harry Potter_? That's like impossible. Everyone knows about Harry Potter. Please tell me you at least know who Hermoine is?' When Gabriel shrugged, Sam had let out such a huge sigh, that Gabriel did laugh.

'Sorry, I don't know who he is.' Gabriel failed at stifling his laughs as Sam's jaw dropped in absolute despair.

'Hermoine is a she.' Gabriel hadn't been able to hold it in any longer and just about fell out of his seat laughing.

'Sorry, kiddo. Guess I'm just uncultured huh?' Sam just gave him a bitchface.

Other than the mixed feelings that came with talking about culture -anger, jealousy, confusion, disappointment- Gabriel enjoyed talking to Sam. They talked most about the things Gabriel already knew. He had read  _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ along with  _The Hunger Games_ , and other things. Gabriel also liked learning about Sam. How he wanted to do something that helped people when he grew up. When Gabriel asked, Sam had given him an entire list of jobs. Politician. Doctor. Lawyer. Soldier. Charity worker. Vet. Nurse. Firefighter. Police officer. His list was endless. Gabriel thought it was cute when Sam ticked every one off of his fingers, or when he got confused if he had already said -or missed- one or not.

Gabriel was impressed, and slightly jealous, that Sam already had an idea of what he wanted to be. Gabriel had no idea. He loved music, but he barely knew anything about it. The few times he tried to learn, his teachers' lives had other plans. So he just stopped trying. The only music he ever listened to was what his brother put on his iPod, or the Christian radio in his car and in church. Art, it was just a hobby. He didn't have a clue what he was going to be, and deep down, he didn't think he'd ever know.

******

The last day came, and since it was a half day, Gabriel's dad came to pick him up. His class got out a little earlier so he went down to Cas' class, where he knew Sam would be. When the final bell rang, Gabriel suddenly felt disappointed it was all over. He thought he'd feel how other kids did, a huge relief. No more homework, no waking up early in the morning, and just no school in general, but to Gabriel he would miss his friends and his parents would probably send him to summer school regardless of how good his grades were, just so he wouldn't be bored and be lazy around the house.

He cheered up when the third grade door opened and Castiel ran up to him.

"Hey, Cassie. How was the last day of school?" Castiel smiled and said he enjoyed it. "Dad's waiting outside, tell him I just had to say goodbye to a friend ok?" Castiel nodded and ran off. Gabriel looked up to see Sam, who was clutching a picture to his chest.

"Hey Gabriel." Gabriel smiled, which seemed to make Sam happy.

"Hey, Sam-o. How was your last day of school?" Sam shrugged.

"Like any other. I'm just glad because summer is finally here." Gabriel laughed.

"Yeah." He looked down at his shoes. Why couldn't he feel good about it like other kids? His question left unanswered, Sam ran up to hug him.

"You'll still be my friend next year right?" Gabriel gave Sam reassuring squeeze.

"Of course. Now I got to get going. See you around, k?" Sam grinned and nodded.

"Bye, Gabriel."

"See ya, Sam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter I guess, I wanted to fast forward a bit, but still give a little information about Gabriel. I'm not giving much about Sam I know, but really, you kind of already know what's going on with John. That typical story and all. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, more is coming, but I've kind of got writer's block on this part.


	6. Summer and School, but thankfully no Summer School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically a filler. It sucks, but I needed to move the story along, because I am getting some writer's block on how to continue. I do have the story somewhat planned, but it's mostly just being made up as I go along. Also, sorry the update has taken so long, I just have been so busy and like I said, writer's block.

Thankfully Sam didn't have summer school. Gabriel, on the other hand, wasn't sure if that was great or not.

"Why can't you just have our door open! I like the breeze that comes through here." Michael glared at his brother.

"Then open the window!" Gabriel yelled back, giving back a glare as well.

"That's not enough!"

"Then stand by it!"

"That's still not enough, and the air conditioning is on!"

"Whatever. I'm closing the door."

"Gabriel, no you aren't." Gabriel ignored his brother as he stood up to close the door. Gabriel could see Michael stand up out of the corner of his eye and his shoulders tensed, waiting for Michael to do something. Which later, he wasn't sure if he was thankful for or not. Michael grabbed Gabriel by the arm and threw him back onto the ground. Gabriel looked up with wide eyes, trying to relax as he sat up slowly in hopes to ease the pain from his back. Michael was glaring down at him with threats in his eyes and clenched fists at his sides. "I said you aren't going to close the door." Gabriel kept a stony face as he got up from the floor and went to sit on his bed. He could feel Michael's burning stare as he did so.

_I hate summer. Now I get to be around these people all the time. Whoop-di-fucking-do! I get to hear the complaining and fighting. Arguing over where to go and what to do. At least at school I didn't have to hear this bullshit. Sure I had to hear other bullshit, but still._

_*****_

Gabriel was right though he still had to do chores. Lucifer and Michael argued, Castiel went to summer school, Hannah went to day care, and their parents left for work. So, that left Gabriel to clean the house, day by day and week by week, and still his mother came home angry nothing was ever being done. Micheal got credit for anything that was actually noticed, while Gabriel sat and stewed in his anger.

Sam had been better off. His dad was taking on more jobs, he was still drinking away most of the money, but Dean made it all better. Dean had a job in the morning, and took Sam out to parks to hike and beaches to swim.

_******_

July came around and Sam was spending a lot of his time with his brother. They got to ride their bikes all the way to the beach one day, and their dad never even found out. July, wasn't so great for Gabriel.

"Come on Gabriel! It's fireworks!" Lucifer smirked at him.

"I just don't want to go okay? Can't you just accept that?" Gabriel shifted uncomfortably, but only slightly so Lucifer wouldn't notice. Thankfully, he didn't.

"Well, see,  _I_ can. Father on the other hand, hmm not so much." Lucifer gave a wide smile. "you just don't want another incident like last year do you?" Gabriel glared at Lucifer. "What did Micheal say you did? Hide behind a car? Dad had to bring you out from behind it, said you were busy playing your stupid nintendo."

"Just get out!" Gabriel shouted at his brother.

"Fine, fine. We leave in ten, and if you aren't out there, well Dad will just drag you there himself." Lucifer turned and walked out, thankfully closing the door. Gabriel let his shoulders finally relax, and he shivered. He hated fireworks. It wasn't his fault. Kids could easily gain fear over something when they're younger, and he just happened to watch a stupid video of how dangerous fireworks were. Gabriel closed his eyes. He hated last year. He had hid and cried because he was afraid something would go wrong. When he heard his dad looking for him, he pulled out the game to distract himself and wiped away his tears so they wouldn't make fun of him. He shivered at the memory. He got his stupid game taken away from him then. Finally got it back a month ago.

*******

Gabriel ended up going to the fireworks, and hated every second of it. Thankfully he could get his anger under control.

Sam went to, he saw Gabriel. Well, he thought so at least.

The days passed by for each of them like all the other days.

*******

August, everyone was back to school shopping. School started soon, and no one was happy, except for Gabriel.

"I hate school." Sam pouted as he and his brother were at the store. Dean had scrounged up some money from somewhere and they were buying backpacks. Maybe other things of they could afford them, but they need something to carry all their books first.

"Yeah, well it's the law, and you have to learn." Dean gave his usual reply.

"Yeah, well school is stupid. I hate school." Sam said again.

"Pretty sure everyone does." Dean replied.

**

Gabriel stood impatiently at the check out line. He couldn't wait for school to start. He actually liked learning and he couldn't wait to see his friends. Yeah, sure there would be drama, but he could deal with it.

"Thank you Gabriel for helping organize everything. I know it's taking so long, but you know your brothers." Gabriel's dad said to him. Gabriel shrugged and started unloading things onto the conveyor belt. Lucifer and Michael were behind their dad, fighting over who got the last of the package of gum.

"You had like half the pack!" Michael yelled.

"Yeah well you had the last piece before this one!" Lucifer retorted.

"It's only fair!" They both screamed at each other. Both of their hands were locked over the package of gum. Gabriel rolled his eyes, they could always just ask for a new pack. Sometimes it seemed like he was the  _only_ smart person in his family rather than just  _the_ smart one. Gabriel looked at his other siblings as he kept unloading. Castiel was once again begging their dad for a game, while Hannah was whining about wanting a candy bar.

"Hey!" Their dad shouted. "Can't any of you just act civilized for once in your life? Maybe help out your brother over there, who seems to be doing all the work?" Gabriel just glanced up as he turned back to unloading the rest of Hannah's school supplies before taking out Castiel's. He could feel the glares from the his sibings as he worked. Reluctantly they all started to pitch in and help. "Great. Thank you. Now because of your behavior today, only Gabriel gets to choose a candy. His siblings all groaned as Gabriel turned, smirking to himself, as he grabbed a king-sized kit kat.

"Hey, can I grab a lollipop too?" Gabriel asked. After his dad nodded, too busy digging out his wallet to really listen, Gabriel reached across to grab one. After finally checking out and unloading everything in the car, the family left.

"Gabriel I thought I said you could have only one candy?" His dad asked, looking back in the rear view mirror, watching as Gabriel held onto his kit kat and sucked on his lollipop.

"Yeah, but you also said I could have the lollipop. I asked you before." Gabriel said around his lollipop. His dad sighed, but nodded and turned to break up the fighting between the older brothers. Their family was chaos. Gabriel didn't know how it worked, but it did. He loved his brothers and sister, he'd probably do anything for them. He still couldn't wait to go to school though. Hopefully Sam would still want to be his friend.

*****

School started, and Gabriel wasn't disappointed. Sam was now on his morning bus along with his afternoon bus. When Sam got on the first day, Gabriel was shocked. But thankfully not too long so that Sam wouldn't notice him. Gabriel had to stand up to be seen over the seats and the other kids. He started waving frantically and gave a sigh of relief when Sam noticed him. His heart swelled when Sam smiled and came rushing towards him.

"Gabriel! Hey, how've you been? How was your summer?" Sam greeted him as he sat down next to the older boy.

"Great, and yours?" Gabriel couldn't help the wide smile on his face as Sam told him about his summer.

**

"It was so funny! Dean stared so long, the ice cream dropped out of his cone!" They both laughed and Gabriel turned to look out the window.

"Well, we're at school. Do you know what bus number you take to ride home?"

" Yeah, thirty-seven." Gabriel grinned.

"Me, too."

"Really?" Sam said excitedly.

"Yeah, I'll save you a seat in the back too." Sam hugged Gabriel.

"Thanks, man. I'll see you after school then." Sam smiled one last time at Gabriel before he headed off the bus, Gabriel following soon after.

**

Gabriel was somewhat exhausted by lunchtime. Luckily he didn't have to take any homework home on the first day. He sat down to eat his lunch by some of his friends, when Dean walked up and sat beside him. He looked at Dean confused, Dean never sat by him. He thought Dean hated him.

"Hey, dude. How was your summer?" Never let it be said that Gabriel wasn't at least polite to people.

"Pretty good, I'm sure Sammy told you some of his stories about me." Dean said. Gabriel grinned.

"Yeah, he told me about the one girl you stared at for so long you dropped your ice cream." Dean laughed.

"Well, at least he knows the  _good_ stories to tell." They smiled at each other and went back to eating, at least until Gabriel wanted to break the tension.

"Why are you over here anyways? You never sat by me last year." Dean shrugged.

"I like to get to know Sam's friends. Usually I can't because it's weird with the age difference." Dean looked over Gabriel. "But you're in my grade, so now it won't seem as creepy." Gabriel laughed.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, tell me about your family."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, do you have any siblings?" Gabriel smiled.

"Yeah, but they look nothing like me. Just be warned." Gabriel pointed over at Lucifer, who sat at the table next to theirs. "That's one of my older brothers. He's like, five months older than me, and our dad calls us virtual twins. Since I'm born in September though, technically he should be a grade above us." Dean glances over at Lucifer, then looked back, appalled.

"Lucifer, is your brother?" Gabriel smiled and nodded.

"Yupp." Then Dean looked confused.

"Wait, then why is he in our grade?"

"Flunked second grade." They sat in silence for a minute before Dean realized something.

"Wait, how can he only be five months older than you?" Gabriel laughed. He kinda loved these conversations.

"We're uh, not actually related. He's adopted, just like me actually." Dean looked surprised.

"Really? That's pretty cool." Gabriel shrugged.

"Yeah, well, for us it's not all impressive, we're all adopted."

"How many of you are there?"

"Five. There's me and Lucifer. Castiel, who's in your brother's class. Hannah, who just started kindergarten. Oh, and Michael, who graduated here two years ago."

"Wow. I mean I knew your family was big, but I didn't think it was that big." Dean laughed. "Or that I knew half of them." Gabriel shrugged.

"Yeah, well. We don't really talk much about our family. Since we're all adopted we like telling our own stories. Plus, nobody really asks about my family, and I know Lucifer hates talking about how he's in my class."

"Why?"

"Like I said, he failed a grade." Dean laughed.

"Does he hold a lot of grudges?" Gabriel shrugged again. They ended up talking for the rest of lunch, and Gabriel started liking the Winchester boys a little more. They were good people. Dean got all of his jokes, he even realized Gabriel was teasing not making fun of him. It felt great to know someone understood him.

***

"Gabe!" Sam yelled to his friend who had somehow been one of the first people on. "Hey, what's up?" Gabriel smiled at Sam.

"Nothing, just waiting for you. How was your first day of fourth grade?"

"It was amazing! I hate that we have assigned seats, but I got to talk to your brother, he's pretty cool. He's also a lot like you. But, he's not as uncultured. He knows more about video games now, and he got into some youtubers that I suggested he watched-" Sam went on, but Gabriel zoned out. They only had three computers in their house. The family one in the living room, that was locked so he couldn't go on it. Michael's which he wasn't allowed to touch, and Dad's which no one was allowed to touch. It was frustrating to him, because everyone seemed to know their way around the internet and he could barely name three websites. He didn't know how to use iTunes because everyone had done it for him. Someone always stole the computer from him, they only watched kid movies for Castiel and Hannah. It was frustrating he couldn't be as cultured as his siblings or anyone else. He was just secluded from the world, especially since it seemed he couldn't watch eighty percent of all of it.

"Hey." Sam tugged at Gabriel's sleeve. "Everything alright?" Gabriel looked fondly down at Sam.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just reminded of something." He thought he saw a glint of guilt in Sam's eyes, but it was quickly replaced with a smile. "So, Dean said you talked to him." Gabriel smiled wide.

"Yeah, I never really talked to your brother before, he seemed to kind of hate me, so I stayed away from him. But he's pretty cool." Sam looked guilty.

"Well.. he didn't exactly hate you. He just didn't trust you. He said you were kind of a terrible person, always made fun of people and everything." Sam looked down, then snapped his head up with a determined look on his face. "But I don't believe it. You are too nice to be a mean person." Gabriel had to fake a smile, he knew he had been an awful person. Now here's the proof.

"Yeah. Thanks." Sam smiled. Soon they were talking like they did the last few weeks of last school year. When Gabriel's stop came, he looked back at the bus and waved to Sam, who seemed to be caught by surprise but waved back. Gabriel turned around as he watched Castiel sprint home and smiled. Eighth grade was gonna be a good year.

*******

Eighth grade had been a shit year. Gabriel had to admit it. School had gone by fine, but his grades almost dropped because he procrastinated on some of his reading. Halfway through the year, Gabriel had gotten a girlfriend, or as much of a girlfriend as he thought, turned out, it was all a joke.

**

"Gabriel, it's a really bad idea to get involved with Kali." Dean looked pleadingly at his now best friend.

"Why? She's like one of the most popular girls here! Plus you know I've had a crush on her since sixth grade."

"Look, I just feel like something bad is going to happen if you do, okay? I don't want to see you getting hurt over a stupid girl."

"Relax, Dean! Even if something does happen, it's not like it'll be so bad. I don't get heartbroken over people."

"Yeah, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

"And don't say you told me so." The boys grinned at each other. It was a thing between them. Gabriel always wanted to do the stupidest things, and Dean would always tell him it was a stupid thing. Some things Dean joined on, but if it was stupid enough, he backed away.

Two weeks later, a very humiliated Gabriel walked onto the bus. Sam looked at him worried.

"Gabriel what's wrong?" Gabriel looked away from Sam. Sam just tugged on his arm. "Come on Gabriel, you can tell me."

"Your brother was right, okay? Kali was just a stupid girl I shouldn't have gotten involved with okay?" He had looked over at Sam, tears in his eyes and wiping them away with his hands. The ride home was silent. Sam had rested his head against Gabriel, arms wrapped around his stomach. Whenever he heard Gabriel sniff, Sam gave him a squeeze of reassurance.

When Sam got home, he had to ask Dean what had happened. Dean sighed.

"I'm not surprised Gabriel didn't tell you. I only found out when some douche fessed up during lunch recess. Kali pretended she liked Gabriel. The whole class was in on it. They knew I would tell Gabriel, so they didn't tell me. Their plan was for Kali to break up with Gabriel, harshly. In front of the whole class after lunch. The teacher comes in after like ten minutes, so they had time to 'break up'. The thing about it was, she never liked him, but he practically almost loved her. When I found out, half the class was already inside. When I got to Gabriel, she was already tearing him apart." Dean sighed. "I honestly don't know how he handled it so well. Everyone was laughing at him, because they all knew. He was the joke. Someone who was mean and nasty to people, they got their revenge. He only had tears in his eyes. He didn't speak, just sat down and took it." Dean then gave a hollow laugh. "He told her off. 'Wow, you all hate me. Great to know you don't want anything to do with me. Avoid me like the plague. Yet, you didn't. Even if I am the butt of the joke, you still held my hand.'" He laughed harder this time. "He leaned into Kali's ear and she turned a pale. Suddenly everyone was laughing at her. Gabriel has got some black mail on her, but I know he's still shaken up by it. He refuses to talk to me now."

Sam just stared slack jawed at Dean. "That's horrible. But, why won't he talk to you?"

"He asked if I knew about it, and I said yes. I was going to explain further, but he didn't give me the chance. I bet he thinks I was in on it the whole time, not five minutes before the fall out." Sam looked at Dean in sympathy.

"I can tell him tomorrow if he still isn't talking to you." Dean nodded his head.

"That'd be great thanks."

**

Of course Gabriel started talking to Dean again, after Sam told him. Dean became his best friend again, and Sam remained Gabriel's other best friend. He started hating everyone. One by one, except for Lily. Lilith, her real name, he knew liked him, but he just didn't like her back. They had been friends, but Gabriel wished he had been better to her.

**

It was the second to last week of school. Gabriel was looked around for Lily, but she didn't seem to be any where. He glanced over at her other friends who were talking to each other. He was about to ask if they knew where she was, but he heard something else that stopped him.

"I'm so pissed at her. Why would she do that? I mean, I knew she was depressed, thankfully not over Gabriel, but seriously, really? I mean, come on."

"I know right? Plus, it's almost the end of school. Why now? Why at all really? Sure, life is hard, but everyone's life is hard. She just needs to get over it. I don't think I'm ever going to talk to her again."

"Yeah, me neither." Gabriel had enough.

"Hey, are you talking about Lily?" The two shifted nervously in their seats.

"Yeah, actually." Gabriel looked confused then.

"What'd she do then?" They looked at each other and made some silent communication.

"We can't tell you." Gabriel was pissed then.

"Really? I mean, I know she's a better friend to you guys, and I haven't been such a good friend in general, why can't you tell me?"

"Look, we would, but we can't!" Gabriel just rolled his eyes. Later his teacher told them she had food poisoning and was in the hospital, but that only confused Gabriel as to what the girls had said about her. Okay, but what did she do? Steal food and get the poisoning? She was a goody two shoes though, like him, she wouldn't do such a thing would she?

His questions were answered the next day when their teacher had come into class. "So, it turns out that... Lily, didn't have food poisoning." The entire class looked confused, and Gabriel was getting pissed. "She had attempted suicide, took a bottle of pills and her mom rushed her to the hospital thinking it was food poisoning." Gabriel was heartbroken, as well as pissed. The girls said she was depressed, she had attempted suicide, and they were angry at her about it! They refused to talk to her? Bullshit! What they should be doing, is visiting her, and letting her know life is better and it gets better. Now showing her that the world really is crueler than she thought!

Gabriel visited her that day in the hospital. He was glad the pills hadn't done any harm as they had given her an antidote. She didn't make it to their graduation though.

**

So yeah, Gabriel's last year was shit. He was a joke, and his long-term friend attempted suicide. Everyone but two people in their class hated him, but strangely he was okay with that. He and Dean were going off to the older high school, while everyone else, including Lily, went to the new high school that was built that year. Gabriel was glad though for the Winchesters, they were his best friends, and they grew closer every day. Dean even started sitting next to them fourth quarter to talk to them.

He only hoped high school would be better, though. Even if he did have to leave behind Sam, at least he had Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly think that was shit, then again it's a filler, so... yeah. Anyways, it will get better (I hope) I told you I had some stuff planned out. Leave a comment? Please? I'd like to know how to improve this story, cause like I said before, just kinda winging it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is really just a test run of the fic. I know if I continue it, it will be pretty long. Should I continue?


End file.
